


What nightmares come

by Lust_Demon



Series: Welcome to my Night [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lust_Demon/pseuds/Lust_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don't you fucking use my name peasant.  How motherfucking long is it going to take for you to come around to the truth?  You call me -HIGHBLOOD-!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What nightmares come

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short for a personal AU I've got going for an rp blog that I run on tumblr. I wanted to put it up somewhere and this is as good a spot as any. More than likely there will be other pieces to go with it.

The entire city had been put to fire by the time that Sollux's team reached it. Most of the humans were dead or dying, but there were a few that had fled or managed to hide or flee from the madness. There was a heavy smell of charred flesh and Sollux quickly snagged a bandana Aradia gave him earlier from his pocket tying it over his nose to help mask the smell. His eyes were tearing up from the smoke and he made his way down the street, stepping over bodies that littered the path.

“I didn't think she'd do this.” Vriska's voice was abnormally small, like a wriggler pleading with it's lusus rather than the strong willed troll that she was.

“None of us did.” Aradia placed on hand on her kismesis' shoulder, squeezing it firmly as if to remind the cerulean blooded woman to keep a brave front.

Sollux didn't want to tell them that he'd seen it coming million times over. Different scenarios, but always the same outcome. This was actually tame in comparison to what could have been. The slaughter was inevitable, but with some small guidance on his and Karkat's part it wasn't a complete extinction. Just a horrible, unnecessary genocide of a people that could barely defend itself.

“Vriska, I want you and Nepeta to take the east side of the city. Aradia and I will take the west. Sollux can go straight up the north. If anyone finds Tavros, try to convince him to come back over to our side.” Karkat spoke in a low growl.

“What should we do if we find Gamzee or Feferi?” Nepeta looked up at their leader with soleful green eyes.

“Send up a flare and try not to die until the rest of us reach you.”

“The humans should be in the city as well. If we find them we should direct them back to Equius and Eridan.” Aradia spoke gently, her dark red wings fluttering behind her.

“Agreed.” Karkat nodded and started down the street, all business.

None of them liked what had to be done, but it was a necessary evil. Sollux pushed his shades up, his face an indifferent mask to all the horror going on around them. He couldn't think about the path that led them down this road. He needed to simply focus on what was to come and help herald a slightly less painful ending. His psionics were at a near constant hum, and although he'd be laid up for days later because of this, he couldn't afford to let his guard down. The ring he'd brought over from the game was so hot on his finger that it was sending an ache up his arm. It wasn't a regent's ring, just a relic he'd found after killing his denizen. Still, it would help pull things in his favor.

Glass crunched underfoot and there was a soft crackling of electricity from where a power cable had been ripped off the side of a building. He wasn't paying attention to any of that. He was listening for the soft sounds of honking. At one point if he heard that he would have been filled with a rush of adrenaline. Even in the middle of the game, he and Gamzee had taken moments away from it all to brawl. To push one another to their limits, tease and torment each other with what they would do once the game was over. Everyone in their group knew them for what they were and they had even encouraged it.

Sollux took a deep breath to try to steady himself. He could hear a loud thumping up ahead, too erratic to be a drum beat, too wet to simply be the pounding of wood or metal. Keeping his footsteps light, his heart dropped when he heard what was once a playful honk. Rounding a corner, he could see that Gamzee was taking his clubs to the already broken body of a pair of young humans. Sollux thought that they were dead because they didn't make any noise, but one of the bodies was still trying to fend off the blows with a weak hand. Gamzee must have crushed their vocal cords or had them scared silent with his chuckle voodoos. Sollux grit his teeth and stepped out so Gamzee could see him. The cultist paused in his casual beating of the humans, looking over at Sollux like he was a complete stranger. A smile crept over his face and the club he was wielding was brought down with brute efficiency into the skulls of the humans.

“Hey there best friend. What's with the long face?”

“Gamzee, this is going too far. Taking the human's livestock to feed Gl'bgolyb is one thing, but we can't just raid their planet and raze it all. There are protocols that need to be observed.” Sollux kept his voice steady. He could feel that there was another life somewhere in the vicinity and he wanted to give whoever it was time to escape.

“Bullshit man. We're the top of the fucking food chain. Me and Feferi especially.”

“That doesn't mean that you get to do what you want.”

“Yes it does -pissblood-. We're stronger and we're better and we're gonna take this fucking planet and then move onto the next.”

Sollux flinched at the insult, wishing he wasn't so hurt by the words. It wasn't the first time Gamzee had called him that, but any other time there was a sweetness to his voice to curb the hate. He never really sounded like he meant it before.

“Gamzee--”

“Don't you fucking use my name peasant. How motherfucking long is it going to take for you to come around to the truth? You call me -HIGHBLOOD-!”

Sollux barely had time to jump out of the way as Gamzee leapt at him. The clubs in his hands came down swiftly, leaving cracks in the pavement. The clown was on him in a moment, spinning his body just as deftly as he did his clubs. The smooth movements normally would have had Sollux giddy with anticipation. Now all he could think of was the fact that Gamzee honestly meant to kill him. The clubs were slashing down on him and he barely had time to block with his psionics.

“You think if you talk to me, you can fix this?” Gamzee hissed, “You gonna try to fix me?!”

“I never said that!”

“You were fucking thinking it!” Gamzee roared.

One of the clubs impacted with his side, cracking his ribs as easily as he might crack a nuts shell.

“You can't fucking fix me when I'm already perfect.”

“You can't be perfect alone, you need me.” Sollux's voice was haggard as he pleaded, using his psionics to shove Gamzee up against a car. “You still need--”

“I don't need SHIT from you. You gave me what I needed, you filled your purpose, so now you can just DIE.”

In a brief moment of anger, his psionics flared, lashing outward. Time seemed to slow down as Gamzee's body shook from the force of the energy racing through him. The metal of the car he was pressed against was a perfect conductor. Red and blue veins of power arched over his body and passed from one long graceful horn to the other. Not soon enough, Sollux cut the power he'd snapped out with. Gamzee's body crumpled to the ground and so did Sollux's. His bi-coloured eyes widened in disbelief. Gamzee should have been godtier like him. But he wasn't getting up. Crawling across broken glass and pavement, Sollux cradled Gamzee's head in his lap. He shook his head a few times, his body shaking as he cradled his kismesis' body close to him. He could hear something moving around and looked up slowly, feeling altogether numb. He was vaguely aware that the human he'd saved was thanking him but he didn't want to talk to her. All he wanted was to curl himself around Gamzee's body and never get up again. But he couldn't. There was still Feferi to deal with. He had a duty to perform and he wasn't allowed to simply lay down and die. His hands shook as he lay Gamzee's body on the ground. He pushed his glasses up a bit and tucked his hands into his pockets. His psionics were nearly palpable now and the human was shivering as she leaned away from him.

“Follow the road south from here, keep going until you're out of the city. You'll find a shelter there, two trolls will make sure that you're safe.” He spoke softly.

She was thanking him again and he wanted to scream. He couldn't even push her away when she hugged him. He didn't dare lash out again, especially not now when he'd just found one of the humans they were supposed to save. Gritting his teeth, he narrowed his eyes and turned towards the center of the city. Just one more troll to deal with, then it would be over.


End file.
